


A day in the life of Isono

by xt1me



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin: a day in the life of Isono, Kaiba's bodyguard (Roland in the English dub).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life of Isono

_6:30_  
Got up. Breakfast.  
_7:00_  
Went to Kaiba Corp. as Master Kaiba was already in office.  
_7:30_  
EMERGENCY. No coffee. Went to coffee shop. Crises resolved.  
_9:00_  
Looked intimidating while Boss had meetings.  
_12:00_  
Went with Boss to Kaiba Land. Held back fans.  
_12:05_  
Boss was attacked by idiot who got past security. Called ambulance for idiot.  
_12:30_  
Lunch.  
_1:00_  
Went back to Kaiba Corp.  
_1:01_  
Boss mobbed by fan-girls. Ran for it.  
_2:00_  
EMERGENCY. Master Mokuba on sugar high. Tried to prevent another 'elevator incident'.  
_2:05_  
Failed to prevent another 'elevator incident'.  
_2:25_  
Caught Mokuba. Mokuba escaped. Covered in water.  
_2:55_  
Found Mokuba on computer. Mokuba escaped. Covered in foam.  
_3:35_  
Mokuba slept off sugar high. Yelled at employee who gave Mokuba chocolate covered coffee beans. Got cleaned up.  
_3:45_  
Got asked by Boss why the President called about a message on all their computers saying Kaiba Corp. rules the world. Explained about Mokuba.  
_4:00_  
Learned a new curse word from Boss as he hacked into the computers of the world leaders to get rid of Mokuba's messages.  
_5:00_  
Got Boss a sandwich.  
_7:00_  
Tried to avoid explosions in lab while boss was working on new technology. Covered in foam again.  
_7:30_  
Cleaned up. Dinner.  
_8:30_  
Collected Mokuba from friends house. (The strange kid with the weird hair.)  
_9:00_  
Gave message to Boss from Mokuba that he should eat something.  
_9:02_  
Got Boss another sandwich.  
_10:00_  
Went home.  
_10:30_  
Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Jun 12, 2006


End file.
